Saviour
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: JONAS "Because sooner or later, I'll need a saviour" Macy/JONAS Which one? You will have to read to find out x


A/N- Ok, I know I'm supposed to be working on my iPod shuffle challenges, but these past few weeks have been nothnig but exams at school- fun! I wrote this a while ago, but never got around to posting it. So, here it is! I don't know if it's any good, or if it makes any sense. Macy can sing in this one-shot, by the way, just to clear that confusion up. The whole reason she couldn't sing in "Chasing The Dream" was because she was in front of JONAS. Well, in my mind that is the case! I also strongtly recommend the song that Macy sings. It is "Saviour" by LIGHTS, and it is a truly beautiful song. I think it really suits Macy perfectly.

Enjoy! x

Disclaimer- I don't own the show JONAS or anything associated with it, including characters and the school Horace Mantis Academy. I also don't own the song "Saviour" by LIGHTS, no matter how awesome it is. But, what I do own is a word processing program and a fanfiction account, so lucky me!

* * *

As she peeked from behind the red velvet curtains that separated her from the masses of proud parents and restless siblings, she started to realise that this may have not been cone of her best ideas. Yes, Macy Misa, athletic superstar and fan-girl extraordinaire, was nervous. Butterflies were erupting in the pit of her stomach like crazy, and her palms were sweating so much she was sure that a bucket would be a necessity pretty soon. Why was such a confident and resilient girl be so nervous, you ask? Because Macy Misa was about to pour her heart out to a boy who may not even feel the same way as she did. In front of half the school and their parents. Through song.

Why did she have to put her name down for this stupid talent show? Oh yeah, because she just had to be awkward. What made her even think he would even enjoy it? She had to admit, the last time she sang in front of him it wasn't a pretty sight. But, that wasn't her fault. She was so nervous, singing in front of three professional JONAS'! Of course she wouldn't be able to hit a single note, what with him being in the same room and all. What made her think she would be able to do it now? She stuck her head back through the gap in the curtains, only to lock eyes with him straight away. God, he was so gorgeous. She flashed him a small smile, which was returned along with a small wave and a thumbs up. Macy stepped back, watching as the soft fabric covered her view. She smoothed her white silky dress down at the bottom, and swept her bangs out of her hazel eyes. Mrs. Snark's panic-filled voice entered her ear drums, which indicated one thing to Macy. No time to back out.

It was Showtime.

Macy stood on the sidelines, anxiously waiting for her turn, watching as other acts moved on and offstage. After what seemed like an eternity, her thoughts were broken by the voice of the announcer.

"And, last but certainly not least, please give a big hand for Macy Misa! Macy will be singing a song she wrote herself, so we wish her the best of luck!"

It was time.

She reluctantly made her way onto the stage, letting her eyes trace the audience. She saw her parents, sitting on the first row, goofy grins gracing their faces. Her gaze then settled on Stella, a row behind, who gave her a little wave. In the seats next to her, there they sat.

There he sat.

JONAS.

The butterflies were crashing against her stomach now, as if they were trying to escape. After what seemed like forever, she reached the microphone in the middle of the stage. It was now or never. She took a moment to calm her nerves, and then adjusted the seemingly large mic to her size. Damn her shortness.

"Ok, so this is a song I wrote about a guy that's actually in the audience tonight. So, I hope he knows who he is and I hope he likes it. Oh, and I hope you all like it, too" With that, she cleared her throat, and began to sing...

The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees and I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it  
'Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic  
Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it?  
Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?  
I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later I'll need a savioyr, I'll need a saviour

It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained  
And when it's all you control 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go  
I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later I'll need a saviour, I'll need a saviour

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall, save me

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later I'll need a saviour, I'll need a saviour

She nervously opened her eyes, only to be greeted with an erupting cheer, and a standing ovation. She searched around, looking for his eyes, but they were nowhere to be found. Her heart sank, and a lump arose in her throat.

He didn't like it, he didn't feel the same way, and he had left.

If this was heartbreak, she didn't like it. Not at all.

She nodded graciously, then speed walked it off the stage, trying desperately to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She heard the announcer tell the audience that there would be a short 15 minute break while the winner was chosen, and at that point she knew that she would be able to make a short escape. She made her way out from backstage, and through the halls towards the atrium. But, she stepped through the door and into the cool night air, she heard footsteps behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

She didn't need to. She could smell his aftershave from where she was currently stood.

"Hey" His quiet voice echoed throughout her head. Well, at least he hadn't left. That must be a good sign.

"Hi" She replied, turning on her heels, to be met with the most handsome face she had even seen. She made her way over to the bench located in the centre of the small enclosure, only to find that he followed her, seating himself next to her. Knees touching. They were so close.

"Don't take this offensively, but the last time I heard you sing, you sounded like an injured manatee. What happened?" A small smile graced his face, and his gaze locked with her own.

"Well, as you know I kinda used to be obsessed with you and your brothers. I was just nervous about singing in front of you, yourself being a famous rock star. I'm surprised I managed it tonight" She let out a nervous half chuckle, hoping it would mask the shakiness of her voice.

"You were awesome, like seriously. I had n idea you had a voice like that. You're amazing" His last statement replayed itself in her head. What did he mean, she was amazing? Did he mean at singing, or in general? She was definitely hoping it was the latter...

"Glad you enjoyed it" The right side of her mouth lifted to form a half smile.

"Macy...the song, please say it was about me. Because if not, I'm gonna be really embarrassed" His big brown eyes stared into hers, almost pleading.

This was incredible. He couldn't actually feel the same way...could he? Macy's heart started to magically glue itself back together, beating a mile a minute as it did so.

"Of course it was, you silly"

He breathed a sigh of relief, and his face broke into an extremely big, extremely rare grin. His calloused hand slowly slid towards hers, interlocking their fingers together. A smile broke out on her own face, as she gave his hand a small squeeze, and slightly moved closer towards him. There was no kiss, no declaration of love. There was no need. They both knew how they felt about each other.

So they sat there, In comfortable silence, until his still ever-so quiet voice broke through it.

"Thank you, by the way, for the song. I loved it. Thank you Macy"

"You're welcome, Nick"

* * *

Ok, so what did you think? This was originally going to be a Kacy one-shot, but I love Nacy too much! I'm so excited that they become an official couple or whatever in season 2. Anyways, please review and favourite and all that good stuff

:)

x


End file.
